the Hotel Error
by readinggirl1989
Summary: the boys go on tour


**The Hotel Error**

The boys tromped into their suite laughing and jumping around, dropping their bags in the doorway as Gustavo came in behind them. "Settle down dogs! You have to be at rehearsal at nine. So don't do anything!" growled Gustavo as Kelly silently apologized behind him before they rushed out, leaving the boys alone in their hotel room.

"Guys we have a problem. There's only three beds!" Carlos said as he jumped onto the loveseat. Suddenly there was lots of arguing and even some pushing as everyone tried to lay claim to a bed. Kendall hopped out of the fray and whistled for everyone's attention, "I have a plan. Logan, what's the plan?" Logan adjusted his vest and said, "Well, there's two rooms so, James and Carlos will be in the one with two beds and Kendall and I can just share the other one. OK?" James and Carlos both shouted out their approval while Kendall just grabbed his bag and headed into the room.

Logan grabbed his bag and hurried after him, concerned. Closing the door behind them, Logan asked, "Is this okay with you? You didn't say anything." Kendall turned with a smile, "No, no, it's fine with me. We already share a room at home, a bed's not going to be that much different." They stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, each on their own side. Turning off the lamp, Kendall whispered, "Sweet dreams." to which Logan replied, "Good night Kendall."

Logan awoke slowly. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes he realized that Kendall was wrapped tightly around him. Logan shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable; Kendall moaned and pressed in closer to Logan. The feel of Kendall's manhood against his ass caused Logan to squirm, Kendall just started lightly pushing against him, brushing Logan's ass teasingly. He let out an involuntary whimper as the sensation caused his own cock to swell against the bed. Logan pushed himself back, grinding against Kendall and humping the mattress. Kendall moaned again, only this time there was a name, "Mmm. Logan. Mmmm." Surprised, Logan stopped moving and rolled over to see Kendall's still sleeping face as he dreamed of Logan. Deciding that it felt too good to stop, Logan experimentally rubbed his front against Kendall's dick. The sensation was so good that Kendall's eyes popped open at the feel of it, "Logan? This real?" he asked sleepily. Logan bit his lip, "Uh. Yeah." he replied as Kendall smiled in response, "Oh. Good." Kendall, now fully awake, closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips hungrily against Logan's mouth.

Kendall moved them over, situating himself on top of Logan's body as he kissed his way down Logan's neck. Logan trailed his hands down Kendall's back, stopping to squeeze his butt, before slipping down his front and stroking the soft skin near Kendall's hips. Kendall leaned back and looked down at Logan, satisfied with what he saw, Kendall reached down and pulled off Logan's boxers before stripping off his own. He then laid back down on Logan and resumed trailing kisses all the way down to Logan's bellybutton. Once there, he paused, giving Logan time to object. When the only response he received was a pleasured moan as Logan's dick brushed against his face, Kendall leaned down and engulfed Logan in his mouth. He bobbed and sucked, licked and swallowed, as Logan's cries directed him. Relaxing his throat, Kendall took Logan's cock in as far as he could. Feeling Kendall's nose brushing against his hair and his own dick brushing against Kendall's throat, Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and came hard as Kendall swallowed him down. Sated, Logan pulled Kendall back up and kissed him. Tasting his own cum on Kendall's tongue, Logan reached down and gave Kendall his own release with a few quick pumps, spilling his seed onto Logan's belly.

Kendall laid down and slung his arm over Logan's hips, pulling him close, "I love you Logan." Logan smiled, snuggling in closer, "I love you too Kendall. We're going to need to talk about this. Figure out what we're going to do." Logan stopped talking as he felt a hand come over his mouth, "Tomorrow Logan. Sleep now." said Kendall as he kissed Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The End.


End file.
